Detroit: Become Human Adaptation
by SicklyOlive
Summary: After my first playthrough of Detroit, I immediately wanted to record how my story went. So that's what I hope to have for you guys. I'll do what I can to adapt how my story for Detroit: Become Human transpired with some occasional changes here and there. Nothing major though, I'll keep whatever fate awaits our characters. I hope you all enjoy!


Chapter 1: The Hostage

Connor

August 15, 2038 08:29 PM

They say you always remember your first time. At least, that's what Amanda told him. Connor pondered those words as he continuously flipped a quarter between his fingers and hands, something he would often do to calibrate his mental and motor functions in tandem. The floor indicator beeped at every passing floor. For some reason, the wait seemed to almost frustrate Connor. No, that wasn't it. Frustrated wasn't the right word, androids don't get frustrated. Only deviants do, and Connor was no deviant.

Model RK800, Connor is the first of his kind; an android designed to investigate and hunt down rogue androids, or deviants, that have gone against their programming. Perhaps Connor was only anxious as this would be his first assignment. From what Amanda could tell him, he was to intervene and negotiate a hostage situation between what appeared to be an android and his assigned owners.

The elevator finally reached floor 70. Connor caught the quarter between his index and middle fingers as the door opened. A SWAT office had been waiting for his arrival and began informing command over his com as he walked back the crime scene. A broken aquarium that lined the left side of the hallway caught Connor's eye. On the ground was a single fish, struggling to survive. Connor stared at the fish before he was interrupted by the cries of a woman being escorted away.

"No, stop!" She cried. "I… I can't leave her."

Another SWAT officer turned from the corner escorting an emotionally distraught woman. The woman clung to Connor the moment she saw him.

"Oh please, you gotta save my little girl!" The woman pleaded before she noticed a small light around Connor's right temple. All Cyberlife androids have a small LED circle to help humans identify androids as well as serve as indicators of an android's stress level. "Wait, you're sending an android?"

Connor moved aside as the officer escorted the woman to the elevator.

"You can't…" she stammers, clearly distraught by Connor's arrival. "Why aren't you sending a real person? Keep that thing away from my daughter!" Her words hiss in Connor's audio processor, but he pays her no mind. Right now, his focus was on the assignment.

To his right, he noticed a picture frame. A quick scan gave him the names of the family: John, Caroline and Emma Philips. Must have been Caroline who graciously welcomed Connor to the apartment. Connor continued down the hallway until he entered the main apartment. To his right was a large television screen, riddled with bullets. On the other side of that was the living room. Much of lighting in the apartment was either off or on low settings, making it hard for Connor to get a quick scan of the room. Instead he decided to approach Captain Allen and receive a briefing from him. Connor could hear the captain in the main bedroom, clearly frustrated with the situation.

"Why are we wasting time sending an android to negotiate? That piece of crap could jump from the rooftop at any second!" Connor studied the captain as he argued with his superiors via comms. "I don't give a shit! My men are ready to step in, just give the order!"

"Captain Allen?" Connor swopped to the captain the minute he knew that the request had been denied. "My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife." Captain Allen continued to study the outdoor cameras as well as the status of his remaining units.

"It's firing at everything that moves, it already shot down two of my men." Connor noticed the subtle hint of anger and even pain Captain Allen had with the loss of his men. "We could easily get it, but they're on the edge of the balcony. If it falls, she falls."

So, it seems the daughter of the family is the victim. Caroline is clearly fine (emotions aside). All that left was John and their android.

"Have you tried its deactivation code?"

"It's the first thing we tried."

Definitely a deviant. For some reason, deviants can disable security measures that CyberLife implements in all their models.

"Has it experienced an emotional shock recently?"

"I haven't got a clue. Does it matter?" Snapped Allen.

"I need information to determine the best approach." Surely Captain Allen could understand that.

Frustrated, Allen stood form the desk and finally faced Connor.

"Listen, saving that kid is all that matters. So, either you deal with this fucking android now, or I'll take care of it." He stormed off to the living room, ready to pounce on the deviant at his first opportunity.

48% probability of success now. Without the right information, the girl won't survive. Connor immediately scanned the room, hoping to find any evidence. Luckily, he noticed a small suitcase by a bookcase. A detailed scan revealed it to be a handgun case, most likely a MS853 Black Hawk. Most likely the deviant retrieved the handgun, but why? Connor needed more evidence. 51% probability of success. Outside of the bedroom and to the right was young Emma's bedroom. On the floor was a pair of headphones. Listening in, Connor could tell that music was still playing. So, Emma must have been listening to music when the deviant attacked. She very well could have been unware of what was happening. Across from Connor was Emma's desk with a tablet. Immediately a video played after Connor swiped the tablet. Young Emma was hugging with what appeared to be family android, calling him her best friend, Daniel. So that's the deviant's name. That helps things.

60% now. Closer but not enough. Seeing nothing else of importance, Connor made his way to the living room. Immediately he saw the body of a police officer by the dining table, and the body of another man, slumped in the coffee table. Scanning the man on the coffee table revealed him to be John Philips, dead from three gunshot wounds. Judging by the angle of the shots and where the body landed, Connor deduced that John had been sitting on the couch, most likely reading something. The android reconstructed the moment Daniel fired upon John and learned that a tablet had landed underneath a chair nearby. Connor swiped the tablet and saw purchase confirmation from CyberLife for a new AP 700 android. So, the deviant learned he was going to be replaced. That must have been the emotional shock to trigger him.

Suddenly the crack of gunfire pierced the air and an officer dropped to the ground, his arm bleeding. Connor immediately ducked and noticed the original fallen officer's handgun. Instinctivily he reached for it but stopped. androids are forbidden to possess firearms. Across from him the SWAT officer was dragged to a medic when Connor noticed a blue puddle nearby. He stuck his fingers in the liquid and "tasted" it, giving him a real time analysis.

 _Blue Blood. Model PL600 – Serial #369 911 047_

No wonder the Philips decided to replace Daniel. His model has quickly become obsolete by the newer AP700 models.

This should be enough evidence to help. Connor looked up and saw both Daniel and Emma on the edge of the high-rise, Daniel's gun aimed at Emma's head. It's now or never.

Connor gently brushed the two SWAT officers standing guard by the sliding door and made his way outside. Another crack of gunfire and Connor felt the bullet graze his arm, his own blue blood soiling the curtain behind him.

"Stay back!" Daniel cried, aiming the gun back to Emma. "Don't come any closer or I'll jump!"

Emma pleaded with the deviant. There isn't much time. Connor could see Allen's men taking position along the other buildings.

"Hi, Daniel. My name is Connor" The deviant was visibly stunned.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things about you." Connor replied. "I've come to get you out of this."

Slowly he began moving towards Daniel and Emma until a police helicopter flew in, throwing outdoor furniture around. That'll only complicate things. He continued to make his way to the edge.

"I know you're angry, Daniel." Said Connor, hoping to calm the deviant down a bit. "But you need to trust me and let me help you."

"I don't want your help! Nobody can help me!" Daniel mental state seems to be slipping. Definitely not in the original CyberLife programming but also uncharacteristic of deviants so far. "All I want is for all this to stop… I… I just want all this to stop."

"I know you and Emma were very close." Connor continued to inch towards Daniel. "You think she betrayed you, but she's done nothing wrong."

"She lied to me!" The deviant yelled. "I thought she loved me. But I was wrong. She's just like all the other humans!" The gun stayed on Emma.

"Daniel, no." Pleaded Emma. Connor moved closer and closer, hoping to not set off Daniel.

"They were going to replace you and you became upset. That's what happened right?" Grief came across Daniel's face.

"I thought I was part of the family." He answered. "I thought I mattered. But I was just their toy, something to throw away when you're done with it."

Finally, Connor was only a few feet away from the two. Connor could easily see Emma's tear streaked face, her clutching a teddy bear. On Daniel, he saw that the deviant's LED was red, a sign of stress. Any more stress and he could easily jump off.

"Listen, I know it's not your fault. These emotions you're feeling are just errors in your software."

"No, it's not my fault. I never wanted this." Was the deviant crying? "I loved them, you know? But I was nothing to them! Just a slave to be ordered around."

Suddenly Daniel let out an aggravated roar.

"I can't stand that noise anymore! Tell that helicopter to get out of here!"

Connor waved the helicopter away, he had things under control.

"There, I did what you wanted." Connor had to make his move now. Daniel's stress was becoming too strong for him to handle. "You have to trust me. Daniel. Let the hostage go and I promise you everything will be fine."

Daniel thought for a moment.

"I want everyone to leave, and I want a car!" He demanded. "When I'm outside the city, I'll let her go." Connor shook his head.

"That's impossible, Daniel." He said, hoping to keep the deviant calm. "Let the girl go and I promise you won't be hurt." Daniel's eyes burned into Connor, pleading with him.

"I don't want to die."

"You're not going to die. We're just going to talk." Connor assured. "Nothing will happen to you. You have my word."

Daniel nodded, his grip on Emma loosening.

"Okay, I trust you."

With that he dropped the handgun and gently tossed Emma back onto the high rise. He looked back at Connor. Connor nodded.

Three shots cried out into the night sky. Three times was Daniel struck: his shoulder, cheek and abdomen. The blond deviant slumped to his knees, blue blood pouring out from him. He looked back at Connor, his LED furiously flashing red.

"You lied to me, Connor." Connor stared back, unfazed. "You lied to me." The LED faded away, and Daniel remained motionless. The SWAT officers rushed to retrieve Emma. As Connor walked back, he saw Captain Allen, bewildered by what had transpired.

First assignment was a success.


End file.
